


にゃんこわんこ大戦争

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ファーベリ, ルシサン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	にゃんこわんこ大戦争

司掌狡知的ベリアル何止道破天机——你是不是处？——ベリアル还洞悉真理。开天辟地其初、伟大咆哮响彻现在、星星归位苍天变黑空以后，无论何时、无论何地，皆不为任何意志有转移的不变之理，翻越魔法与奥秘尽头所望见庭院中坐落树木结的红色果实。  
小蜥蜴——咱才不是蜥蜴——啃了口那个红果的红龙好奇到底什么那么厉害。能厉害过虹光赤箱？最多开出来金砖。  
“サンダルフォン他猫眼。吊眼角。”  
“看就知道啦。”  
“是因为那个天司长大人的个人兴趣爱好。”  
“这梗听到咱龙角根长茧。”  
“所以最后会是猫统治世界。不是龙。不是天司。不是兽。更不是人。是猫咪。”  
“你这么讲也不是没道理……毕竟只要还有骑士大姐那样的人在……”  
“哦哟！穿高跟靴的小猫咪来了！”  
“猫？”  
被派去采购的サンダルフォン捧着一袋子苹果走来。  
猫当然踩猫步，因为鞋跟高。红龙光啃新的苹果，不说话，甚至瞬移到离ベリアル更远的位置。现在是サンダルフォン离ベリアル比较近。  
“サンダーリンフォンフォン”。ベリアル的笑话不好笑。サンダルフォン宁愿ベリアル吐两句需要打码的。比如“是处？破瓜wonderful”或者“不是了？熟练工直接上手哇”。  
“是猫又怎么了？我本来也是能当爱玩物……就是宠物。阿猫阿狗。”  
“有点骨气嘛！反驳一下？猫猫难道不是自尊心超高。”  
“我没精神浪费给无聊当有趣的狗腿子。”  
反派鹰犬代表ベリアル的翅膀不是鸟毛插起来的，那便是走狗了。成天Fa-桑Fa-桑叫唤，确实ルシファー的一条狗。  
但サンダルフォン不说。因为说出来，ベリアル会非常，非常，非常，高兴。  
何况狡猾又智慧猜到言外之意的ベリアル已经很高兴了。  
“同为造物主的玩物，不来亲密无间和睦交媾一下岂非违反职务道德？”  
“从你嘴里发出道德这个字的音——アイン・ソフ・オウル。”  
“痛い！いたいいたいっいたったたたたッイッタぁァッん！”  
“去了？去到死吧。”  
远离上限2人共斗房间的甲板上，啃第三个红苹果的红龙问边上其他观众里、自己认识的那个原初兽，那该题个什么名字的万魔殿深层日常风景才好。  
“我等天司由于设计上的限制，不涉足也就不了解幽世的详细，让我来描述，恐怕不精准。”  
“不就是猫狗大战。”  
红龙不认识的那个疯狂科学家接了句。  
“吾友，你居然没有无法忍受你的最佳完美杰作存在缺陷，说明你进化了。”  
“我那是知道你在装傻。你居然会装傻——我的作品真的是完美。进化了。”  
红龙接过第四个苹果，看看苹果那么红，又看看天那么蓝，继续不闻不问。  
脸长ルシフェル这样的脑子都有点不正常。以ルシフェル为首。天知道长那张脸的其实都在想什么。  
但看在ルシフェル递的苹果的面子上。  
ベリアル有被饲主意识到的喜讯。猫咪主人和善微笑守护打闹嬉戏的暖心作为。苹果哪儿来的。一切全部。就当失忆了，不知道。

fin


End file.
